


A Moment of Rest

by TheStrange_One



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrange_One/pseuds/TheStrange_One
Summary: Title says it all.





	A Moment of Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deadpool / Spider-Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377944) by [Lyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyson/pseuds/Lyson). 



> This was inspired by Lyson's Deadpool/Spider-Man posts. An amazing artist. Check it out. (And, if not obvious, inspired specifically by number 3.)

Peter absently rubbed Deadpool’s shoulder. After patrol (actually, after Peter had seen that Deadpool had lost part of his hand was in the process of regrowing it) the two of them had gone back to Deadpool’s for what the merc called “Dinner and a movie.”

Peter had been the one to order dinner—and the one who paid the (terrified) delivery boy when he saw that Deadpool was lying on the couch and looking pissed off. Peter had also been the one to move the guns and ammo out of the way to have a place to put the food.

Deadpool had grumbled good-naturedly about it and then curled into Peter’s side as he held his regenerating hand over the floor to keep from getting blood on the couch. He sighed and leaned into the touch with contentment.

On the screen the news flashed talking about the “deadly and dangerous” mercenary and vigilante sidekick. Peter watched as, on screen, Doom bots fired plasma blasts into the crowd. Saw himself webbing several of them together. Saw a bot aim for a child he hadn’t been able to see. Saw Deadpool try to grab the blast, losing most of his hand, and then cut down the bot while the child collapsed and screamed.

“You did good today,” Peter said to Deadpool.

Behind the mask, Deadpool smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I had to. I just had to. :)


End file.
